droswalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Architect
The Architect, called 'Xhloal Nastrelkra '(Great-One Creating-Entity) in Xhlokestukra, was a member of the Elder Pantheon that existed in all planes simultaneously, allowing it to work in dimensions that few other beings could. It drifted around the Multiverse, building and rearranging the framework of the planes as it saw fit. The Architect has been successfully targeted by divination rituals. However, the health of the diviners, both physical and mental, declined rapidly following such rituals, and they were almost always reluctant to share their findings. History Events relating to the Architect have not been well-documented. Attempts to reconstruct its history through divination have also been unsuccessful. The following outline lists everything that is known for certain about the Architect: * When it was alive, the Architect existed on all planes simultaneously. * The Architect was inexpressibly large, and it had a crystalline exoskeleton. The exoskeleton's composition was similar to that of a ruby or sapphire, but with traces of unidentified substances. * The Architect made numerous changes to the structure of the Multiverse before its death. * Direct observation of the Architect had a tendency to inflict illnesses of various types. This property persists through divination magic. Drawings of the Architect are safe, though it is unknown whether this is due to the medium being sufficiently indirect or due to inaccuracies in the drawings. * The Architect was killed by Hahskushahn during Madness's Descent. * Upon death, the Architect ceased transcending planar boundaries. Each part of its body was localized to a random plane, effectively dismembering it. * The Architect, intentionally or not, had one last creative endeavor coinciding with its death. Namely, its spilled blood had a tendency to create life upon landing on a surface of some kind. Legacy Besides the influx of life that sprang up from the Architect's blood, fragments of its exoskeleton exist across the Multiverse. Most notable are the Gem Baetyli, a collection of sizable fragments whose interactions with various forces create immense magical power. Besides the Gem Baetyli, known Xhloal fragments speculated to have come from the Architect include: * Found orbiting a distant star in the Material Plane, an extremity with a circle of five equidistant claws. * Found drifting through the Plane of Water, a 912-mile-long tentacle severed at both ends. The diameter of one end is 12 miles, evenly tapering to a diameter of 9 miles on the other end. The tentacle lacks the Architect's normal exoskeleton except for a ring around the wide end; it is instead covered mostly by a kind of down. * Found floating in the Plane of Air, a large dome-shaped exoskeleton fragment presumed to have been part of a thorax or abdomen. Feather-like structures protrude between the crystal scales of the exoskeleton. On the side opposite the scales is a matching pattern of red and white tissue. While this tissue has properties consistent with muscle, its sheer durability calls that classification into question. * Various other odds and ends across the Multiverse. Category:Forbidden Knowledge Category:Xhloal